


默剧

by LetThereBeLight (Let_There_Be_Light)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, POV Yagami Light
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_There_Be_Light/pseuds/LetThereBeLight
Summary: 64 surveillance cameras are placed in his room. Light knows, but he doesn't care.房间里安装了64个监控摄像头。月知道这一点，然而他不在乎。





	默剧

房间里有64个摄像头。  
从进门到现在，月的一举一动都在L的眼皮底下。L比他想象得能干的多。  
但也就这样而已，月在心底冷笑。从他身上，L什么也发现不了。他曾经设想过这种可能，也有足够的能力去应对，这一切正如他所计划的。L绝不可能得到他想要的。  
L能看到的只有基拉愿意展现的样子。  
月脱掉制服外套，露出洁白的衬衫，在家里他不需要在意穿着。在L面前，他更不需要在意。他把袖子卷到手肘，抱着新买的泳装特辑躺在床上。  
他翻开第一页，巨幅的跨页上有个穿三点式比基尼的性感女郎在搔首弄姿。他的眼神要在她胸前停顿两秒，臀部和大腿内侧三秒，然后翻页。  
L现在也在盯着他看吧。月想到此处挪动了一下，把姿势换成侧躺，杂志的内页朝上摊开，露出另一张泳装写真。既然你想监视我，我就让你看看你想看到的——L你喜欢这种类型的女人吗？他坏心眼地想。  
月扯松了自己的领带，动了动喉结，像是渴慕异性的青春期少年一样。他在这张海报上停留了更久的时间，眼神都有些失焦，尽管这些色彩斑斓的色块对他毫无影响。他更感兴趣的是L会有什么反应，L会被这张海报吸引吗？  
不，他感知到的L不是一个见色起意的人，不会这么容易分心。就他所知，L拥有着超越常人的执着，对于基拉来说，这一点更是让人心生厌恶。所以，L的目光还是聚焦在他的身上。  
很好，他希望L不是个轻易被糊弄的人。如果一并盯着他的还有其他警察的话，现在恐怕正盯着模特挪不开眼。毕竟，像他这样一动不动太过无趣。但是L只有资格看这么无趣的画面，这是L自己选择的，他怪不了别人。  
现在L的全身心必须投入到他身上，正如同现在他全身心地正在为L表演这样一出默剧。他的对手必须给予他同样的尊重。  
当然，他也要适度地对方点甜头。如果他盯着杂志一动不动，这样的场景只会让他的观众失望——他要给L一个刺激的点。不会是L想要的，他不会当着L的面杀人，但是他也要让L有所反应——L不会知道，他自己的情绪是他故意牵引的。  
月曲起一条腿，大腿刚好遮挡住裆部，眼神仍盯在海报女郎身上。很好，L会认为他勃起了。至少，L会这样猜想。没错，这正是这个年纪的男孩会做的事。L会检查遍64个摄像头捕捉他的动作吗？还是说他会为侵犯了别人隐私感到愧疚？  
不，L不是会感到愧疚的——想想这64个摄像头吧。  
L是个只会躲在摄像头后面的懦夫，月憎恶地想。L根本就不是一个会为正义献身的殉道者，基拉才是。  
L这个伪君子……  
月的手缓缓向下伸去，不自然地放在两腿之间。他确信，他现在看起来像一个处于青春期的高中男生。L此时一定在观察他的细微表情，他的手，以及他的每一寸躯体。  
月厌恶自渎，这只会消耗他的精力与时间。但是现在他要为了L这样做，L之后会为此付出代价的。  
他拉下拉链，把手伸进裤子，隔着布料他也能感觉到他的欲望在渐渐冒头。  
月微微皱眉，绷紧了脸上的肌肉，稍稍加大了手指的力度。他不能克制，他要把欲望写在脸上，让L去阅读，去审视。他轻轻哼出声音，他知道L能听见。  
屋里的空调声显得有些沉闷，暖风使得空气更加干燥。他盯着杂志，舔了舔嘴唇，像是幻想着什么一样揉弄着自己的下体。他的动作是下流的，毫不文雅的，但是他在摄像头面前甘愿袒露出自己最原始的欲望。  
如果L以为他是在幻想女人那就最好了，但是L你知道吗？我这个时候在想你，想着如何把你的名字写在笔记上。你的名字会和其他罪犯罗列在一起，不会有任何特殊。阻碍基拉的人都是罪人。  
落笔后40秒，40秒，L就会死。  
月闷哼一声，将注意力集中在自己的友手上，那本杂志被他揉得微微发皱。他扯开内裤，在L面前露出最隐私的部位。他知道他自己有多么完美，但是如果不是L，他根本不用进行这么一场演出，这种显露对于他来说是一种屈辱。  
他用指甲轻轻拨弄着前端的小孔，这让他猛地绷紧了小腿，脚趾在袜子里蜷成一团。他不在乎L怎么想他，但他知道自己是最好的演员。  
月用纸巾擦去手心的浊物，团起来丢进垃圾桶里。他的眼睛略有些湿润，头发因为汗水贴在他的脸上，双唇紧闭。  
L。  
他更讨厌L了。  
这丑陋的欲望。


End file.
